


Celebrate Mom

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: Dove Drabbles, Gen, Pre-Canon, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has had  enough of Dean's self destructive behavior on the anniversary of their mom's death.</p><p>Written for the prompt (s): 'Enjoy life. It is the greatest gift'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate Mom

Sam watched as Dean took another swallow from the cheap whiskey bottle. Enough was enough Sam thought as he stomped over to the recliner Dean was sprawled out on.

“What the hell, Dean?” He asked grabbing the bottle. “Sammy," Dean growled his name and made a play for his bottle.

“No, Dean, every year on this day you and Dad try to see who can drink each other to death first. He will come home tomorrow beat to hell. You know he is going to pick as many fights as he can between now and then. You are going to drink until you pass out and spend tomorrow with a hangover of epic proportions. I get to spend the night checking on you making sure your dumb ass doesn't choke on your own vomit.” Sam was screaming at Dean by the time he was done.

“Sammy, you just don’t remember Mom, and all she did for us. You don't remember how she loved us. You can’t understand what we are going through Sammy.” Dean sounded broken to Sam. Sam hated to hear that more than anything in the world. 

Sam decided that enough was enough, he sat on Deans lap and snuggled up to him. 

“Instead of drinking the pain away, tell me about her. Instead of drinking to her death, can we celebrate her life? Dean, please tell me about Mom?” Sam asked Dean.

Dean held onto Sam and softly began to tell him stories from before Sam was born. Sam hoped this would be a new tradition, and Dean would stop trying to meet mom in Heaven.


End file.
